1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to decapitation apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved animal decapitation apparatus wherein the same provides an efficient and effective manner of separating an animal head relative to the associated torso.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal decapitation apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art in various butchering and slaughtering scenarios. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,296 to Robinson sets forth a poultry killing apparatus wherein poultry is directed in a conveyor belt relative to a processing arrangement, as is similarly illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,794 to Verbakel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,809 to Barbour, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,143 to Lewis are further examples of poultry decapitation apparatus utilizing structure for association with conveyor belt organizations.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved animal decapitation apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a humane and efficient manner of animal decapitation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.